The Fun Begins/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the first episode of The Geo Team, The Fun Begins. Act 1: Game Of Barts (Intro) (Shows the title card with artwork of The Geo Team) TEXT: Written by TERRY WARD and GEO G. TEXT: Storyboard by GEO G. and LUCAS HURFORD TEXT: Directed by GEO G. (Fades to black) (Fades to Geo Guy's house) (Geo Guy and Green Bob are playing a video game while a silhouette outside tries to explode Geo Guy's dad's shed) Geo Guy: What was that? Geo Girl: It is just a sound from that silly video game, George. Geo Guy: I've played the entire video game, and I've never heard that sound. Green Bob: Geo Guy is right. Geo Guy: Let's go outside, Green Bob. (They go outside and see a burning shed) (Zooms in Geo Guy's suprise face) Geo Guy: Oh my god! What the freakin' doofus?! Someone must have bombed my dad's shed. Green Bob: They will pay for that! (Geo Guy's dad comes outside) Geo Guy's dad: (sad) MY SHED! It's gone! (angry) Who did this, George? Green Bob and Geo Guy: It was none of us. Geo Guy: Well, it must be Lucas Guy? Geo Guy's dad: (confused) Lucas what? Geo Guy: (explained) Lucas Guy. Geo Guy's dad: So, where were we? (realized) Oh, right! (angry) Who destroyed my shed? Geo Guy: (answered) It was Gree Guy. Geo Guy's dad: (realized) Oh yeah! (angry) Gree Guy! That stupid no good dirty rotten pig stealing double crossing evil creature from Planet Gree. (Green Bob notices the silhouette running away with some wood from the shed) Green Bob: The silhouette! It's been stealing some wood from your shed, Mr. Connor. (They all went back in) Geo Girl: George! Green Bob! Dad! Watch this latest breaking news on TV. (Geo Guy, Green Bob and Geo Guy's dad sit down and watch the news.) Anchorman #1 the TV: We've got breaking news! Recently, some suspicious stupid no good sirty rotten pig stealing double crossing evil teenage creature, who goes by his full real name 'Gramgel Eerkar Gunapow' or maybe his nickname 'Gree Guy', has seem to run away from his home planet called, (shows the image of Planet Gree on the TV screen) Planet Gree, and moved to a city called Geoville in Pennsylvania, United States, North America on Planet Earth. Anchorman #2 the TV: Gree Guy is the one that blew up Mr. Connor's shed in 123 Geo's World. He has seem to be disappeared, and go somewhere to buy his hypnotize spray from the store, and sprayed it on his armpits in his bathroom, because the hypnotize spray only lasts 24 hours per day. The station announcer the TV: And now back to our regular scheduled programming. (Geo Guy switches off the TV) Geo Guy and Green Bob: *gasps* Gree Guy!?! Geo Guy's dad: (confused) Gree Guy did the explosion? (sad) I almost grounded you then, George. (happy) But that's okay. I'll talk to Little Guy then, George. (Geo Guy's dad walks off-screen) (Fades to black) Act 2: King Of Dads (A door knock is heard, and Geo Guy's dad opens the door) Little Guy: Hello. I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. *smiles* Geo Guy's dad: Hello there. Little Guy: Thank you, Mr Connor. Geo Guy's dad: You're welcome, Lignen. Little Guy: I have heard your shed has exploded. Is that right, Mr Connor? Geo Guy's dad: Unfortunately, yes. The shed was right over there. *Geo Guy's dad points* Little Guy: *turns to see the shed* Oh... *turns around to see Geo Guy's dad* yeah. Geo Guy's dad: Told you so. Little Guy: Is it okay if Geo Guy can go to the park with me? Geo Guy's dad: Yes, as long as he comes back by seven o' clock. (Geo Guy, Green Bob and Little Guy arrive at the park) Little Guy: Geo Guy, I'm going to lend one of my Game Boys to you. (Geo Guy is distracted by a newly-built house in the park) Little Guy: Umm... Geo Guy, do you want a Game Boy? Geo Guy: Nope. I've already have one. Little Guy: Then why didn't you tell me? Geo Guy: Because I was distracted by the house in the park. Green Bob: Who would build a house on park land? Little Guy: A criminal... I guess. Let's solve this mystery! Geo Guy: Let's not rip-off Scooby-Doo. Green Bob: I agree with Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Let's go inside that house. Who's with me? Little Guy: I'm with ya... if they keep the door unlocked because that's common in this city. (Green Bob is confused for a half-minute) Geo Guy: Come on, Green Bob. Green Bob: Um, okay. Whatever ya say so, because i'm probably with ya. Act 3: AHH! GREE GUY!! (The trio go to the house to see if the door's unlocked) Geo Guy: *opens the door* It's unlocked! Little Guy and Green Bob: Yay! (They walk inside, notice that the lights are automatically switched on, and the silhouette turns out to be Gree Guy) Gree Guy: *sarcastic tone* Hello, hello thereee! Green Bob: Gree Guy, you planned all this? Gree Guy: *sneered* Yes, I planned this so I can become a villain, and take over the Geoville metro. Geo Guy: You are naughty, Gree Guy! Gree Guy: *sneers again* That's right. *Evil laugh* Little Guy: GRRRRR! That's it, we are leaving. Geo Guy: Yeah! *The trio leaves* (The trio leave, and Gree Guy talks as they leave) Gree Guy: *sneers for the third time* That's right.... (Door slam is heard) Gree Guy: I'll be back tomorrow, the last day of school, and take revenge by using... using... HYPNOTIZE SPRAY! *Evil laugh* (Geo Jones opens the door and hurts Gree Guy in the style of slapstick, and acts shy) Geo Jones: Oops, I forgot my shoe, sorry. *grabs the shoe and then leaves* (Gree Guy falls down) Gree Guy: Ow! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4: The New Geo Team (Fades to Geo Guy's house) Geo Guy: *opens the door* I'm back, Dad! Geo Guy's dad: That's great, George. By the way, who are these people who you made friends with? Geo Guy: Ahem... Well... (Green Bob and Little Guy move forward) Geo Guy: This is Little Guy and this is Green Bob, who you already know. *talks to Green Bob and Little Guy* You can go now. (Margo Gru and Dave the Minion move forward) Geo Guy: This is Margo, a genius, and this is Dave the Minion, her dad's minion, however he is good. *talks to Margo and Dave, but they already left.* Oh... they're gone. (Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot and Eric Cartman move forward) Geo Guy: This is Homer, a not-so-smart but a cool guy... (Homer leaves) Geo Guy: This is Crash Bandicoot, a cool, zany bandicoot, and this is Eric Cartman, a nice person but sometimes bad. (Crash Bandicoot and Eric Cartman leave, so Jan and Jason move forward) Geo Guy: This is Jason, an epic ele- (An excited Jason interrupts) Jason: That's right! I am epic. Geo Guy: Ahem, I was in the middle of talking, Jason. Jason (upset): Uhm, sorry. (Jason leaves with Jan) Geo Guy: *angry voice* I didn't talk about Jan. *normal voice* Let's talk about Toon Link. Geo Guy's dad: Ok... Geo Guy: Toon Link is absent, but he is an interesting swordsman. Geo Guy: Is this explanation making you bored, Dad? Geo Guy's dad: Yes. (Geo Guy's dad presses the switch button on his remote, and the screen turns into color bars) (The Once-ler and Coraline Jones pop up on the color bar screen) Coraline Jones: *shouts* WHAT ABOUT US?! (Coraline Jones becomes angry, crossing her arms, but the scene switched over) Act 5: Last Day Of Cool (The next scene shows Geo Guy and Green Bob at Geoville Middle School on the last day of school) Green Bob: Hello, Georg- I mean Geo Guy. You're in time for home room for the first time. Geo Guy: That's right. I've woke up early because today is the last day of school before summer vaca- (Jason pops up) Jason: Me tooooo! Geo Guy: Ahh! You almost shocked me then. Green Bob: You shouldn't have done that, Jason. You are a 6th grader. Jason: Sorry. Geo Guy: You should be. (Jason walks away, and talks to Jan.) (A silhouette appears, and takes away Jason's Game Boy.) Green Bob: *gasps* Did you notice that? (Bell rings) Geo Guy: That's the sound of a bell ringing as usual. Why are you so surprised? Green Bob: Not the bell, a silhouette just stole Jason's private property. Geo Guy: It's time for home room. (Geo Guy pulls Green Bob at the side of him) Green Bob (thinking in his mind): *sighs* This is embarrassing in middle school... and soon, high school. Green Bob: But I saw the silhou- Geo Guy (fed up): No buts. It's time for home room. (Geo Guy and Green Bob walk to their home room) Act 6: 420 In The Bass (The scene cuts to the home room of Geo Guy and Green Bob) Geo Guy: *whispers to Green Bob* I think there is evil lurking in the class. (Gree Guy opens the door and enters the home room with a hypnotizing smell) Green Bob: *whispers to Geo Guy* There's definitely evil around there. (Geo Guy gives a dirty look to Gree Guy, and Gree Guy gives one back) Home room teacher: Aren't you that crimin... (The teacher gets hypnotized by Gree Guy's smell) Home room teacher: Hello, everybody. This is Gree Guy. He is new. Gree Guy: *hypnotizing voice* I hope everybody likes me. Everybody except Geo Guy and Green Bob: We do like you. Geo Guy: (thinking) I don't. Gree Guy: Mwhah- Err... I mean great. No, I mean bad! (Geo Guy yelled at the students) Geo Guy: (angry yelling) Don't trust him, guys. He's evil! Home room teacher: 5-minute detention, George. Geo Guy: (angry) People, please kick Gree Guy out of the school! (Everyone booed at Gree Guy, grabbed him, and kicked him out of the school) (Gree Guy cries like a baby) Home room teacher: All of you have hated Gree Guy, the most, especially Geo Guy. (angry) I had enough of you guys, you suck! Get to your lessons now! (Geo Guy, Green Bob, and the rest of the students slapped at the teacher's face, and then runs away) Home room teacher: What? What happened? (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 7: Rac It (At lunchtime, Gree Guy smashes a window, jumps into the cafeteria and hypnotizes the people except Geo Guy and Green Bob) Jan: (talking to Green Bob and Geo Guy) Uh-oh! He's back. Gree Guy: (walking to Jan's table) I demand you all to give me your Game Boys! Geo Guy: I've left it at home. Alsen: No way. I wouldn't trust a medding gu- (Jan's friend, Alsen, gets hypnotized by Gree Guy, and pulls his Game Boy out of his pocket) Alsen: Here you go. (gives the handheld to Gree Guy) Gree Guy: Thank you very much. Who else has any Game Boys? Green Bob: Not me! Act 8: Coooooloooooolllll.... (The scene cuts to Geo Guy and Green Bob in their last lesson of the day) Geo Guy: *whispers to Green Bob* That no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-double-crossing humanoid blob Gree Guy has been brainwashing most of the school. He has a curse on him, that's because of Gree Guy's no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-double-crossing-great-great-great-great-grandfather. Green Bob: *whispers to Geo Guy* Actually, he had 99% of people getting brainwashed, but he didn't had 1% of people that were allergic of getting brainwashed, and neither had you. Geo Guy: *whispers to Green Bob* Well duh, he's so clumsy like Stanley Yelnats IV from "Holes", a book that was created by an author named Louis Sachar. It will not exist until 1998. Green Bob: *whispers to Geo Guy* You're right, George. School should be ending its last day... in right about... *talks a little louder* Now. (The bell rings) Math teacher: Well needy kids, that's the end of the lesson. Everyone except Geo Guy and Green Bob: YAY! (Geo Guy and Green Bob slapped the math teacher's face) Geo Guy: (angry) *Needle's voice* Don't call me needy. Green Bob: (angry) I agree! (They run out of the classroom) Green Bob: (waiting walk out of classroom with Geo Guy) 5 minutes early!?! Math teacher: Yes. You can leave now, George and Bob. Green Bob: It's Green Bob! Math teacher: Whatever. (Green Bob and Geo Guy rush out of the classroom) Geo Guy: Green Bob, I heard that Gree Guy is outside on the playground. (The scene cuts to Geo Guy and Green Bob walking outside, only to see Gree Guy being supported by people outside) Random person #1: (hypnotized) I like that Gree Guy. Random person #2: (hypnotized) Me too. (Geo Guy and Green Bob slapped the 2 hypnotized random people) Random person #1: (normal; angry) I hate that Gree Guy! Random person #2: (normal; angry) I hate that guy, too. Let's get out of here. (The 2 random people leave the playground) Green Bob: *talks to Geo Guy* I think we should DO something about this, George. Geo Guy: *replying to Green Bob* I agree with you. *yells to Gree Guy* HEY! You no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-double-crossing humanoid blob! (Everyone who Gree Guy hypnotized gasped at Geo Guy) Gree Guy: Well, well, well. What have we here? Geo Guy: (frustrated) GRRRRRR!!! I want to fight you! (Everyone who Gree Guy hypnotized gasped at Geo Guy again) Geo Guy: (angry) Let's do this! Gree Guy: (furious) You're on, like... Diddy Kong! (Gree Guy and Geo Guy were fighting each other) Act 9: 420 GAME OF THE YEAR! (Geo Guy tries to choose fighting moves from his karate lessons while crowd cheer) Geo Guy: (thinking in his head) Hmm... what karate move should I do? *makes up his mind* Oh, yeah, the Zuki! (Geo Guy switches to normal talking) Geo Guy: (shouting) Hey! Gree Guy. Gree Guy: What? Geo Guy: Take this! (Geo Guy punches Gree Guy, sending Gree Guy flying) Gree Guy: (screams) AHHHHH! (Gree Guy crashes into a recycle bin) Random person #1: (laughs) Hey people, he lost the fight! (Everyone except Gree Guy laughs) Gree Guy: (desolate) Oh no! My hypnotizing spray's smell has been... been... EXPIRED! Green Bob: *blows raspberries* Well, too bad. (angry) The principal will expell you and give you detention for using the hypnotizing spray out of everyone. (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 10: Victory For Geo Guy! (Fades to Geo Guy and Green Bob at the playground, while Gree Guy got out of the recycle bin) (The principal walks near the bin) Principal: Ahem, excuse me, Gree Guy. Can you give those Game Boys you took from other people? Gree Guy: (worried) Yes sir, I'm sorry. *gives out all the four Game Boys to their owners* Jan: *receives his Game Boy* Yay! Alsen: *receives his Game Boy* Yeah! (The 2 Game Boy owners recieved their Game Boys back from Gree Guy) 2 Game Boy owners: Thank you, Gro Guy. Gree Guy: (angry) Don't call me Gro Guy, it's Gree Guy, you troublemakers. 2 Game Boy owners: We don't care, because you lost the fight! Random Game Boy owner: That means Geo Guy won the fight, and you lose. Gree Guy: GRRRR! Principal: (serious) Gree Guy, you are now going to have an after-school dentention until you escape out of school and other bad things! (angry) After that, you will be expelled forever, and leave the building until you came back next week for... you guessed, summer school. Gree Guy: (shocked) *gasps* Summer school? *screams* NOOOO! (The Geo Team helicopter lands on the playground and the Geo Team got out of the helicopter) Geo Guy: Hey guys, what are you doing here? Green Bob and Jan: Yeah. Geo: We're here to reward you for stopping Gree Guy. Geo Guy: You saw that fight? Geo: Yes, we did. We should be full-time superheroes, don't you think? Geo Guy: We should. *looks at the camera* That's the end of this episode, guys. Green Bob: *looks at the camera* But before you go, we want to see Gree Guy inside the detention room, trying to escape through the window. (Shows Gree Guy unlocking a window of the detention room, and escaped through the window) (Alarm sirens bellowing) Gree Guy: (shocked) Uh oh! I better get out of here now! (Gree Guy runs out of the school building, but the principal blocked Gree Guy's way) Gree Guy: (angry) What the heck!?! HEY!!! Get outta my way! Principal: (angry) Excuse me? You've escaped the school building! That's it, I have done with you, Gree Grog! Gree Guy: (furious) *shouts* I'M NOT GREE GROG!!!!! (Gree Guy's shouting voice echoed the entire planet) Gree Guy: (serious) It's Gree Guy, Mr. Warden. Principal: (angry) I'm not a warden of the school, i'm the principal. Did you called me a warden? OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! That's it! You're expelled forever! Go home right now! Gree Guy: *crying while running* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Act 11: Gree Guy got Grounded/Ending (Shows Gree Guy and his family inside Gree Guy's living room; Gree Guy was crying while his family got really mad at Gree Guy) Gree Guy's mom: (angry) Gree Guy! How dare you go out to the store to buy a hypnotizing spray without permission, spraying the hypnotizing smell all over the entire school, except for Geo Guy and Green Bob, which were not had been hypnotized by the smell, failed to attack Geo Guy on the playground, got an unfair after-school detention, escaped the school building, and got expelled! Gree Guy's dad: (angry) This has been the worst thing you've ever done, Gree Guy VII. That's it, I had enough of your evil scheming business, young man! From now on, you're grounded for life! This means no more TV, no more video games, no more movies, no more junk food, no more evil scheming, no more hypnotizing, and no more paddle ball! And also, you will not do anything else anymore, but to stay in your bedroom, and sleep forever without food, water, and atmosphere, until you go back to the school building for summer school, just like the principal said. Gree Guy's grandfather: (angry) *old man's voice* So go to your room now, sunny boy. Gree Guy: *crying while running to his bedroom* You've called me a sunny boy, wa wa wa wa! Text: 7 days later... Narrator: 7 days later... (Shows Gree Guy in summer school) Summer school teacher: (nervous) Okay class, you bad kids will be working every time until school ends. (angry) And Gree Guy, you will not escape summer school, this time. Gree Guy: (shocked) WHAT!?! (Cuts outside the summer school building) Gree Guy: (off-screen) *crying* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Shows Geo Guy at the blue sky background) Geo Guy: So that's it everyone, see ya on our next episode! Bye! (Iris wipe appears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts